


Field

by orphan_account



Series: Exploration [6]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Bullying, F/M, Field Trip, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Revenge, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 23:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter sees Wanda as an older sister. Wanda sees Peter as a younger brother. Flash finally gets knocked down a couple pegs.





	Field

**Author's Note:**

> So i hinted at this cause even in a smut series this fandom still needs a field trip . I also did the stereotypical " twist " that lots seem to be doing now so... Also bullying is the worst right now, the rest will be limited after. Flash will not get a redemption ark I just hate that fucking guy so screw him. Been busy, this is actually coming close to being finished if I run out of ideas. Which is why to keep this going I'm going to be accepting prompts on this series, not going to do it if i don't want to just at least going to think about your ideas to lengthen the series a bit. I don't want it to end but I will if needed. I've been busy with uni so next part will probably take longer to go up as did this one. Thanks for the support and I appreciate the comments. Enjoy if you can!

Peter went to school the next day cool as a cucumber, not stressing out about the supposed test or how Flash seemed to be up his ass all day to compensate his own nervousness for it. He sailed through the remarks of Flash all the way to the test. He had tried his best and didn't stress a single bit.  _If it is for a field trip, and that is a big if. Then it is, I don't care if I go or not. My field trip record is terrible, won't be so bad to miss this one._ He thought during lunch after he finished the test. Flash was boasting about how he probably got a perfect score to anyone near him. No one was actually listening, he was basically talking to himself. His schedule was thrown off as he was going to do a "randomized patrol " right after school swing by the tower for a snack say hi then go again for a few more hours then head home. Mr. Harrington called for a meeting right after school for a few minutes. They all reach the gym and wait for him, while doing so everyone is talking about it. 

" Probably talking about a schedule change for practices" Abe said, Peter thought that was a possibility. 

" Maybe he is asking us about the test we took? " Betty guessed, Ned agreed with a maybe. 

" No you guys he is talking about who is going on the trip. Think about it. He probably have some of us and didn't know at the time so he just called us all down. " 

MJ snorted at it. Flash took it to heart and asked " Got something to say bitch? " 

MJ smirked and said " That's stupid Flash. There is no way that the teachers accurately scored the tests they gave 2 hours ago for literally every student in the school. " 

" Well if it was scan-tron then maybe. " 

" Did you see a scan-tron Eugene? ". She asked and he walked away cursing as he went. Mr. Harrington came into the room looking actually pretty Happy. He gathered everyone close and spoke. 

" Okay I know that rumors have been going around about a field trip based a test that everyone is given and so on. I am here to confirm that there is in fact a field trip that will be awarded to the top science performers of the school and this team.  Since not only did you guys perform well in science but all other subjects as well against the best in the nation. Our starting line up will be going. It will happen this Saturday and take all day. Don't worry about parents, everyone signed off on it. Don't worry about materials they will provide it all. Lunch will be as well. I will not say where because that is still a surprise for you guys. There are ten spots total, our starting line is taking up 5 and 5 others from classes will be joining us. Is there any questions? " 

Ned raised his hand and was signaled that he could ask. " When will the tests be scored? Even though I have a spot I would still like to know how I did. I could probably use it for decathlon study. " 

" That is a smart idea Mr. Leeds. You all should receive an email with all your information on how you did in each different scientific field.The people who are going based off scores will get their's much sooner so they too can prepare and we can contact guardians. Any more? " 

Flash piped up not bothering to raise his hand, " So who all is going? " 

" I'm not sure based on the test yet. Teachers are working late tonight to grade it all. I actually am one of them. Any... " 

" No I mean the team. " He interrupted. 

" The starting line up. Any ... " 

" Okay who is starting line up? " He interrupted yet again. 

" I have to talk to the captain first. " 

" I have my list with me Mr. Harrington. " MJ said

" Great, does that mean you have current line-up ready? " She nodded yes, " Great then we can confirm who all is going now. " They exchanged the list and he proceeded to read out the names. 

" Ms. Jones, Ms. Brant, Mr. Leeds, Mr. Attah, and Mr. Parker" before Flash can bitch Peter pipes in. 

" Mr. Harrington I can't make it Saturday. I have my internship, can you just give it to the top 6 people who tested in? " Peter hoped by he could at least make up for not being there by making sure Flash wasn't either. 

" That can be arranged. Thank you for letting me know. " 

" Wait if Penis is giving up his spot then I should be going right? " 

" No Mr. Thompson. You are no longer first alternate. You got bumped down to second alternate and Ms. Avril took first. So the offer goes to her first. Ms. Avril would you like to take the 5 position? "

" Um I think I should give it up if someone scored higher than me. I wasn't part of the line-up at nationals so if someone scored higher than me it wouldn't really be fair they didn't get to go. Is that okay?" 

" It is more than okay Ms. Avril. That is all have a good evening. " he said and left. They all filed into the lot except Peter who was using the bathroom before patrol. Flash followed him in and waited for him to wash his hands. With the water running Peter wasn't paying attention till he felt the tingle turn into a shock but stayed still and accepted when Flash came up behind and slammed his head into the mirror making it break and sends shards into the sink and clog the drain. Flash grabbed his hair and dunked him into it and shaking him holding him under for a moment before letting go and walking out without ever saying a word. Peter lifted his head and grabbed the big pieces from the bottom blocking the water and turned off the water. he moved to the next sink to see exactly how bad was it. He could feel in detail that there was a small pieces in his cheek as well as a cut on his forehead. He made quick work of unplucking and cleaning up before heading out for patrol. The next day was probably the worst Flash have ever been, Thursday was the worst once he caught word that they were going to be touring Avengers Tower. Peter went to patrol that day with more bruises than not.

When he swung by on Thursday night he was alerted by Mr. Stark to head over because of a threat that was looking more legitimate than just someone blowing smoke.  They were in the middle of discussing strategies. On days like this they had a few people take shifts to stay on guard and to immediately respond if something were to happen while the other were sleeping. They took shifts so they were always prepared. Once he got into the building and joined the meeting Steve told him not to worry and that he should sleep. He didn't like that, it left Wanda alone during midnight and she didn't get rest until 3. Natasha usually would've been there with her but she was engaging in a higher priority target abroad that she started at the beginning of the week when this threat wasn't seeming realistic. Now that it was they couldn't pull her out.  

" Actually Steve I can take watch with Wanda from 12 to 3. I caught a big nap earlier today after school so I'm wide awake. " He lied. Everyone knew it based on the bruises covering him. He was dead tired but he wasn't going to let Wanda do it alone. What if someone attacked, it would be just her. He wouldn't let that happen. 

" Okay, thank you Peter. Wanda is that okay?" Steve asked for reassurance. Even though it wasn't necessary, they were pretty much brother and sister at this point. 

" Yes. " She stated with a smile while looking at Peter, he returned it with his own. 

They all quickly got to bed as the two teens set up to stay up in the common room. They were in for a long night and they had ways to pass it, nothing to engaging that they would miss something but nothing to boring to make them tired. It was nearing 2 in the morning when Wanda brought up the bruises. Dressed ready for combat playing cards. 

" So how was patrol? " She asked 

" What patrol ? " He kept up the charade but folded when Wanda gave him a look that told him he better spill the motherfucking beans. 

" Rough. Apartment fire. Everyone got out safely, Car pile up a couple people were badly hurt but they made it to the hospital. And a store robbery on the way over. " 

" You did good Peter. " he told her thanks and continued to play cards. " What about practice? "

" Pretty easy.Just review and MJ gave people time to work on a project but we already had it done. " after he replied she stopped playing and leveled with him. 

" I want to tell you something. When Peitro and I were little he was all I had. I loved him with all my heart and then some. He was all I knew. Then he saved the child and died a hero. I never thought I can love someone like that again, but when I see you. I feel like that Peter. What I'm trying to say is that... " 

An explosion sounded as the teens got up and proceeded to the origin. They both knew the team was shortly behind them and that they just needed to stall the attackers on the tower. They got to work, working in a tag-team tandem. Knocking out bad guys left right and center. Covering each other when they themselves couldn't. The fight lasts maybe a minute before everyone is down. The team comes in and sees that their younger teammates have taken care of it. 

" We all good? " Steve asked shield in hand. 

" Yeah, pretty easy. I guess they weren't expecting me to be here. " Peter said

" Good work Spider-Man, great job Scarlet. Time for debrief. We have shield coming to collect them now. " They walked towards the elevator as a handful of shield agents filed in to apprehend them. Peter had to manually pry the doors on the elevator open, he knew why once he did. 

" Found out what they blew up. Its not so bad maybe its just stuck down 10 floors. Can't even be 15 from the looks of it. " He explained. He stepped aside as Wanda came over to peer down and gave a low whistle. 

The next moment he acted on instinct. He pushed Wanda out of the way just as the supposed shield agent threw a fragmentation grenade. It was different though. Once it made contact with Peter it exploded. Sending him into the elevator shaft. He dropped down hard onto the top of the elevator. The team showed no mercy as they ended their enemies. Tony was the first to go into the elevator and carry Peter out. Unconscious and bleeding badly . They rushed him to the med bay. Praying for him to be alright. They all waited as Helen worked her magic. May was sitting still looking straight ahead, like everyone expect Wanda who was pacing back and forth. When Helen came out her hands caked in blood and sweat covering her forehead everyone stood. May rushed forward. Helen beat her to it however. 

" He is going to be fine. I know it looked bad but he will make a full recovery in 2 maybe 3 days max. I will give him some pain killers because no matter what he tries to play off he will be in pain. Other than that we have him sleeping to aid the healing process. " 

Tony spoke up, " I saw him, he didn't look good. How? " 

" Yes he had bleed a lot but it wasn't a dangerous amount. I assuming he went on patrol earlier and he had bruises all over his body. So when the explosion happened it hit those points and that is why it seemed to be bleeding a lot. It was just his bruises had excess blood in the area. We were able to pull all the fragmentation out of him without any complication or issues. Like I said he will be back to normal by Monday. But he must take the day off tomorrow, he can be up and moving by then maybe but probably not. If so make sure someone is with him and that he is on his medication otherwise he will be in severe pain. " 

Clint lightens the room with, " So basically keep him high of his ass and make sure he has a buddy if he is awake at all tomorrow? " 

Helen chuckles, " Yes Mr. Barton. With how he rests tonight will determine how he is tomorrow. Well i guess this morning and the rest of the day. We will be monitoring him. He is asleep now but you all may see him now if you want. " 

They all entered the room and saw Peter. He had a pretty neutral face as he was asleep knocked out by enhanced drugs.  Wanda approached his bed with tears in her eyes. 

" It should have been me. " she whispered. 

" What? " May asked

" It should have been me. He pushed me out the way and he took the hit, it should have been me. " May is used to teens downgrading themselves at this point and hugs her. Wanda questions it. 

" Why are you hugging me? I'm the reason your nephew is hurt. "  

" Did you push him towards the bomb? 

" No." 

" Did you throw the bomb at him. " 

" No. " 

" Then you didn't hurt him, those people did. He saved you. "

" I just don't want him hurt. " 

" I know sweetie, no one does but saying you want to hurt so he doesn't will not do that. " 

Helen approaches trying to ease her. " Wanda he is doing well because he is enhanced, you are too but not the same. If you took that explosion it would've been fatal. No one else heals like Peter does. If anyone else would've taken the hit they might not have gotten back up. Peter will be back up though. Just give him time. " She looks around and addressed the team, " As for the rest of you. Get some rest. Peter will be unhappy when he wakes up and sees everyone dead tired. You can be with him but at least sleep. " 

Everyone picks a place to lay scattered around the room. Couches and chairs have been put in there for that very reason. Wanda and May take the two chairs right next to the bed opposite of each other and hold his hand. 

When Peter woke up it was very early Saturday morning. Nearing 6 am when he woke up. May called the school and said he was hurt and resting up as the doctors orders and received a note for him from the team to drop off to when she went to work Friday. Wanda was already awake. He startled her when he squeezed her hand. She looked up and saw his dopey smile plastered on his face. She rushed to hug and kiss his face. He never stopped smiling. 

" Easy Wanda. You'll get MJ mad if she sees this. " Peter joked but Wanda pulled away nonetheless. 

" I'm so glad you're awake. How do you feel? " 

" Pretty good actually, caught some good sleep. Don't forget that I still won that last hand. I had you so beat. " Peter played off. Wanda knew he was lying remembering what Helen said. 

" Why would you lie like that. I won the hand, I had 3 pairs so far and you only had 2. " 

" I think you are remembering wrong but if you feel like you really won then I will let you win this one. " 

" Don't do that. Don't belittle a win like that. Not fair. " 

" Sorry. " He broke off once he tried to sit up and shut his mouth to stop a groan. 

" Why don't I grab Helen? " She said as she left. When she came back the others started to wake up. 

" Good morning Peter, how are you feeling? " 

" I'm good. How are you? " he asked in return. She laughs at his politeness. 

" I'm doing well Peter thanks for asking. Are you in any pain? " She asks already knowing the answer. 

" Nope. " 

" Are you sure because our scanners say otherwise. " 

" Okay maybe a little. Nothing I can't handle. " 

" Yes well. You are able to leave today. And I advise that you take it easy and take the medicine I'm going to be giving you. " 

" Okay. Couple questions. " She nods her approval. " So how long do they last and what kind of side affects is there? " 

" Only a couple of hours. Really all it is is pain killers just made for you. It will ease things. " 

" Okay last one. Before I take the medicine and forget can I have a picture of you and you autograph it for MJ. I said I will try to get one for her but I keep forgetting and she really admires you. " 

" Of course. " They give him his medicine and Helen posed for the photo that Steve took and signed it with a personalized message. They talked to him for of a while. 

" Hey can I take a shower? " 

" No, you can take a bath though. It'll relax your muscles and help out, but since your on medication I don't want you alone. " 

" What? " 

" I'm serious Pete. I want someone in the room when you do. " May said

" It'll be fine. I can draw you a bubble bath, it'll be fun! I'll even get you a rubber ducky! " Wanda helps. 

" Fine. " 

They set everything up in the bathroom extra soft towels, warm but not too hot water, bubbles and nice smelling soaps as well as the rubber ducky that she said as a joke made an appearance. They were in his bathroom and was big enough for some space between the two. She turned as he stripped and stepped in. Once he was fully seated he sighed out and Wanda turned back around. 

" Isn't that better? " 

" Yeah, but I think its cause I'm high as a kite. But I also want to say thanks for the bath. " 

" Its the least I could do. " 

" You really didn't have to do anything. " Peter said as he grabbed a red and blue Luffa sponge and started to clean himself. 

" Peter, I. What you did for me. I can't thank you enough. You saved my life. " 

" Well I didn't want to lose anymore family. " Wanda starts to tear up, Peter is too concentrated on the feeling of cleaning and not hurting. Wanda moves till she was sitting on the edge of the tub.

" When I was growing up with Peitro, he showed me what love is like. He protected me and saved me. He was my everything, I learned that you can't love anyone else like you love your brother. You Peter mean so much to me. You are my little brother, and I love you. " 

Peter looks up. " I always wanted a brother or sister and I'm so glad its you. I love you. " They smile at one another. Peter continues to try and clean himself but runs into some problems. Wanda is quick to help. She grabs the sponge and help clean his back. 

" Its so nice to have a big family. Its so nice to have a big sister. And a mom, maybe a couple. " 

" Who is your mom? " 

" Nat and Pepper. " 

" Makes sense. " 

" Do you think Pepper will also sleep with me. " Wanda stops scrubbing his back and looks at him. 

" What? " 

" What? " Peter parroted back. 

" Did you sleep with Nat? " 

" Yeah. Was I not supposed to? Bruce was fine with it so. Wait did I do something bad?" He looks panicked. Wanda is quick to sooth him. She knows what is like to love family like that. 

" Of course not baby brother. I know what its like. You love them so much, you just have to show them. I won't say anything or judge you. Don't worry." 

"Thank you sis. I love you. " he beamed at her. She continues to scrub his back. When she is done she taps his shoulder signaling that she is done. 

" Thanks sis. I really appreciate it. I love you. " He says as he grabs her hands. 

" I love you too. " She leans in and gives him a searing kiss on the lips that last enough for Peter to get excited. Wanda pulls back and Peter leans forward. Wanda puts a hand on his chest to stop him. 

" Not now baby brother. You're hurt and you're high right now. Consent doesn't count if you aren't in your right mind. " 

" That's fair. Can you help me dress? " he tried to be seductive but only made Wanda laugh and help him out of the tub. He gets dried off and redressed. Once he is in fresh clothes; Which is just nice pj's. He is wearing Thor pants and a science pun t-shirt. The pants have little hammer all over them and the science pun shirt that says in big bold letters " You matter! " and smaller letters that say " Unless you multiply yourself by the speed of light squared, then you're energy. " They made there way to the common room now that everyone was out of the medbay. Having breakfast at actual breakfast time. Peter was forced to eat light as the medicine was healing him so there was no need for the energy. As well has not straining himself which might happen when he eats a lot. As they passed the time with chatter Peter began to get antsy. He never really liked to sit still, but when he had to it felt like torture. He got up and grabbed Wanda's hand leading them out when they were called back. 

" Where are you two going. " 

" I just wanted to walk around for a bit. Please? " Peter asked nicely. 

May always folds when he asks in such a nice way. "  Sure just be sure to stay with Wanda. Wanda can you keep an eye on him please. " 

" Sure thing May. I have his medicine and I'll call if we need anything. Besides we will be close by. " she replied before walking away. They headed for the elevator going down to the museum floor. It was about 10 am so foot traffic was minimum as most people just got to work. As they approached they heard a tour being given and decided to join it. At least just tag along without making a huge scene, but alas Parker Luck as struck again. Peter recognized the guide. Her name was Mary, she was a plus- sized intern with a tan complexion. She was wearing a jeans and a non-description t-shirt covered mostly by her lab coat and had her hair up in a nice bun. 

" What the fuck? Why is Parker here? "  Flash yelled. Peter spotted him along with 9 other class mates. Ned spots him and rushes to greet. Followed by everyone noticing that Wanda was standing next to him. 

" Hey guys. " he replies. Thank god for drugs because if he was under the influence right now he would be freaking out. He will have to take more medicine soon though, it was starting to wear off. 

" Mr.Parker I thought that you were hurt and that is why you can not make it to school yesterday. Although you seem fine now, care to explain. " Mr.Harrington states looking for a response. Peter flounders for a second until Wanda covers for him. 

" Well on Thursday evening after your, what is it um decathlon practice, Peter here came to his internship because of an emergency. He had to fix something in the lab quickly before it could get worse. Well there was an accident and Peter here was hurt. We fixed him up but he was told to remain in bed just to be safe. This is his first time being up and around since Thursday. " She said with a thicker accent than usual to try and get them off of Peter. 

" Very well. I'm am sorry that you were injured but I am glad that you are well again. Would you like to join the rest of the tour? " 

Before Peter could answer Flash through a bitch fit. " Wait, Harrington you said only 10 people could be here. We have ten. Why should he be able to join us? " 

" I don't see why not. He is already here. Unless you are heading out and going home? " Mr.Harrington 

" No today is an internship day that is in the schedule like I said earlier this week when we talked about the spots. Speaking of where is Sally, I thought she would've been able to go. " 

" Who cares Penis, she was just a loser who wasn't part of the national team. She didn't earn her spot just like you. Everyone earned to be here except you so you need to leave. " 

" What did you call him? " Wanda questioned with her eyes growing more red by the minute. 

" Why are you even here? You're not even an important avenger. I paid to be here and pussy Parker isn't going to ruin that! So help me god I will...." Flash yelled in a fit

" Listen very carefully. " Wanda approached Flash. " The only person who is leaving is you. If you think that Stark Industries will tolerate hate like this then you are wrong. You will be escorted out by security and you will never be allowed back in do you understand? " 

" You can't do that! " 

" I can and I am. You just insulated and threatened an employee. It doesn't matter if you are with your school. You will no longer be allowed. Security is already on the way, or would you prefer I escort you? " Wands said as she flowed power to her hands making them alight with red energy. 

" MARY?!" he screamed at the tour guide. 

" Sorry Eugene. I'm going to have to ask you to follow the nice gentlemen to the exit. You can call your parents to pick you up. As for the rest of the tour we have to leave here soon to stay on schedule. You have 15 more minutes to look around. " As they all looked around at their favorite avengers previews Peter took Wanda to her own. 

" Why are we here baby brother? " 

" To prove you are a real avenger. They don't hand these spaces out to just anyone. " he said with a smile

" Yeah well from what I hear its pretty expense to just see these. " she joked 

" It actually shouldn't cost any money if you got in like your supposed to. " Peter saw the confusion and continued. " The starting line up got to go because they are the best in every academic field. If you're not part of the starting line then you needed to test into it. They took the top 5 scores for it. Or so it was supposed to but Flash just had his dad pay and took someone else's spot. "

" Well I'm glad he isn't going to be getting his money's worth. " after that the tour went smoothly. Stopping for lunch along the way and enjoying it as a whole as everyone was glad to have an actual avenger join them on their tour and be so friendly as to answer some questions. Some Q&A with some higher level people and they were sent back with smiling faces and gift shop items. Peter wasn't though. He felt like Mary had a rough day with dealing with Flash. He knew about her. Pretty vaguely but knows that she is helping working on the water purification unit. So he wanted to talk to her. 

" Hey Mary got a sec? " 

She smiled at him. " Sure Peter what's up? " 

" I just wanted to say I'm really sorry about Flash today. "

" Oh thank you Peter but its okay. I know how it is. " 

" Yeah. Wait, what do you mean? " 

" I mean I know how it is. He can be really obnoxious. " 

" Do you know Flash? " 

" Yeah, not by choice. Sometimes I wish I didn't. " he tilted his head and she sighed. " I'm his older sister. " 

" Oh. I am so sorry. " 

" Its fine. I know what he says isn't true so. " 

" Like what? " 

" He constantly lies about you at home to our parents. Really its obsessive. And I know that he lies about me at school because someone I don't know leaves a nasty comment in my DM's every couple of days. " 

" Same. Again I'm sorry. I try to make sure he only goes after me but. I don't know. Is there any way I can make this up to you. Kinda wouldn't have to deal with him if I didn't back out. I know how much you love to work her I feel bad that I ruined your day. "

" Well I have some ideas for the project if you are willing to work with me? " 

" Of course. Um what lab do you want to work in? " 

" Oh actually I do most of the work in my room at home. I get the best ideas there. I understand if you don't want to come over its fine. " she said with rejection. 

" No, I would love to come see what you are working on. I just have to go ask and grab a few things. Give me like 15 minutes and I'll be ready. " 

" Well you won't need a whole lot. I just come up with ideas there. Its really peaceful. " 

" Oh then I will probably be able to go, I still just want to go ask first. Be right back. " He rushed as he made his way up to the elevator with Wanda in tow. 

" So you're ditching me for the pretty girl with nice lips? " 

" What? No, I'm just going to her house to think about our project maybe get some new ideas. She said its best for us to work in her room. " 

" Right. Because every scientist invites their fellow scientist to work on something in their bedroom. " 

" She said its peaceful and helps her focus. " 

" Alright, I'm just teasing. I'll cover, you just make sure you have your phone, meds, and protection! " she teased as she stepped out onto common floor. He ran into MJ with her stepping on and he getting off. 

" Hey I'm going to Mary's house to work on a project I'll be back later. " 

" Okay. Just don't fuck her, you're still supposed to be recovering. Oh and have fun with Eugene. " 

" How do you know about Flash? " 

" Her name tag said Mary Thompson on it. For a genius you really are a moron sometimes. " she said lightly. 

" Yeah well I whatever. We are going to just be thinking new ideas. She said her room is where she gets her best thoughts and that its peaceful. " 

" Yeah I bet having a hot teen in any girls bedroom is thought provoking. Just be careful. 3rd base is the limit. " 

" It won't happen. " 

" Peter have you never seen porn before?" 

" No. " he answered honestly. 

" Well we'll work on that later. This is pretty textbook. Invite to her room to do something and then next thing you know she is riding you on her bed.  " 

 

They got into Mary's car; Which was a new Tesla and drove off to her place. Peter had seen Flash's house before but not the upstairs. This was going to be new for him. Mary quietly pulled her car in the driveway and told Peter to not make too much noise. They went into Mary's room which is spacious but is very peaceful. Soft color painted walls and nice soft things to touch throughout. Decorated nicely. 

" Love your room, did you decorate it yourself? " 

" Yeah, well sorta. Parents paid for it but I picked everything out. Thanks for the compliment." she started to get comfortable. 

" Question: Why did we sneak into her threw the back? " 

She sputters for a second, " Well you know. I didn't want to run into my brother. I bet he is still bitching about earlier so I didn't want to see him. " Peter hums and accepts the answer. 

" Hey you don't have to just stand there the whole time. Come sit on the bed. " she motioned with a couple of hits to the spot next to her. He didn't see why not and sat next to her. 

" So any ideas that you wanted to talk about like is there anything in particular you thought of or is this just like a brain storming thing? " 

" Definitively. I don't want to get tunnel vision on this when there could be possibilities to improve it.  " They sat in silence as they both thought about solutions to two very different problems. 

" Are you comfortable? " Mary broke the silence

" Yeah. Thanks by the way. Its really nice. " he trails off when his phone goes of with messages. 

" Hey do you mind if I get comfortable? " she asks as he is looking at his phone. 

" Yeah of course. Go right ahead! " he says before opening his messages. 

 

Big sis : Hey don't think i forgot about the ahole talking to u lik tht. we will talk about this wen u r done fucking mary. dont hurt urself

Peter Parkour: NOT SLEEPING WITH HER 

Big sis : right

 

M watcha J : have u fucked her yet? 

Peter Parkour : No, what is it with u and wanda thinking that im going to sleep with mary. 

M watcha J : Is she unattractive? 

Peter Parkour : she is attractive

M watcha J : so u think she is hot, u have permission, she wants u, why haven't u? 

" Hey who are you texting? " Mary asks but it sounds distant. She moved to the foot of the bed. 

" MJ. " 

Peter Parkour : she doesnt want to sleep with me and besides u said not to. 

M watcha J : my bad, has she sucked your cock yet? 

" Oh is it decathlon stuff? " he doesn't look up when he answers

" No, um its actually kinda of funny. See we're dating and she is pretty open about me being physical with other like experimenting and stuff. When I told her that I was going to your house she said we can only get to 3 base. She said you wanted to suck me off and I now that I'm saying it out loud its now so funny. " 

" Maybe. Maybe not. " He finally turns to her and sees her sitting at the foot of the bed on her knees completely naked. 

" Maybe I really really want to suck you off Peter. " 

" Holy shit! " She giggles and pushes him so he is laying back down. She slides down his pants and underwear in one go and see just how big he is. Her mouth starts to water with deep desire. He is already hard. 

" God I didn't know you were packing such a big piece! If only I knew before I would've jumped you in the labs! " 

She gets to work on devouring his meat. Spiting on his tip and watching it go down, licking it back up and sliding it deep in her throat. 

 _God!_ Peter thought  _She has no gag reflex!_ She kept sliding him deeper and deeper until she was at the very base blinking away tears and barely breathing. She held on keeping him in her making him moan out. 

" Fuck! Mary you feel so good! " She answers with humming on him. Sending vibrations down his shaft and to his core. Burning hot as hell, keep going because he can't stop. He starts to pick up noise but doesn't care any noise that isn't the obscene wet sliding and her loud hums Peter doesn't have time for it. It gets louder but so does his moans when she sticks out her tongue and starts to wrap and twist around him as she throats him. When she reaches the base she darts it out and cups a part of his balls with her tongue, massaging them. He grabs a hold of her hair and bobs her head up and down for her. Saving her the energy and focusing on doing what she just was doing. Making sure to breath properly before she passes out. He forces her down harder each time as his pleasure goes higher, and his focus goes down too. Concentrating on Mary's throat and tongue working him over. He warns her before he is about to blow. 

" Fuck Mary! I gonna cum! " he shouts and tugs her off. 

" No Peter! I want you to cum in my mouth! " She goes back down but was stopped when her bedroom door slammed open. Flash stepped in to see Peter almost naked with his dick out and his older sister laying at his legs tear and spit stained holding him in her hand.

" WHAT THE FUCK MARY! YOU FUCKING PETER! " 

" Eugene don't get upset that I got to suck his fat fucking cock before you did! Just ask nicely, maybe he will say yes and you can stop bitching all the time. " she retorts 

" What the fuck! That's GAY! " 

" Oh shut up! You are obsessed with him! Peter this and Peter that! Hurry up and get out of the closet before there are no more men available. " 

" I'M NOT GAY! " he shouts 

" That hard on say's otherwise. " He looks down to see he is in fact hard as a fucking rock. 

" That isn't ... " he started but got interrupted

" Either you got turned on by another guy or you got turned on by your sister. " She continues " Look two options: 1) leave 2) watch me throat him like never before, see his giant dick slide into my mouth... " 

She herself got interrupted by Peter grabbing her hair and forcing her back down onto him. Working her up and down over and over again. Completely ignoring Flash in the room as he continued like he never showed up. Mary doing the same and working her talents to finally get Peter to cum. Sounds of sliding in and out cutting off her humming sounds and turning them into moans for more. He grabs her one last time and forces her all the way down, and the emptying inside of her. Mary cupping his balls as he drowns her in cum. She guzzles it down never leaving a drop. She pulls off his with a squelching slick sounding  _pop_ and sticks out her tongue to show she swallowed it all. 

" Shit Mary. So good " 

" Thanks Peter. Do you need a second? " she asks with a smirk proud of herself and her abilities to get him to empty that much. 

" Yeah I would love that but I need to head to the tower. Can I clean up in your bathroom? And maybe get a ride back? " 

" Sure thing Peter, anything for you. " she said with a smile. Peter got up and pulled his pants up to go clean himself up in the bathroom. The blowjob he got was so sloppy that would probably have to wipe his ass with how much spit there was. When he finished, he returned to the room he saw that Flash was siting in a chair with a big wet patch in his pants. He fucking came from watching Peter fuck his sister's mouth. He also saw that Mary had gathered his things for him and was ready to leave. Just as he was about to leave he turned just in time to see Mary lean over and give Flash a  **big wet** kiss on the cheek. 

" Bye dickface. I have to drop Peter off at the tower, don't worry I'll be back. Why don't you order so food for me for when I do get back hmm? " She looked at him till he nodded. They both left the room hand in hand as they made their way back to her car. On the drive over they exchanged numbers. A perk of working for SI you can get some of the products for free, she had a new stark phone just like Peter but Peter's was more secure. She took the employee entrance and before he got out she lip locked him pushing to be the one in control. When she pulled away she had another smirk while he had a dopey smile. He made his way back up and went straight to Wanda. When he got to her she was with Vision. 

" Hey guys, Wanda can I have some more medicine? " 

" Sure but its the last one. Gonna have to get rechecked by Helen to get more. " 

" That's fine. " he said and tried to walk away pill in hand. " How was fucking Mary? " he turned to her. 

" I didn't have sex with Mary. " 

" Really ? " 

" Really. " 

" How long did she blow you for? " 

" 35 minutes give or take. " 

" Come sit. " she gestured to where her and Vision sat. 

" Tell me about it baby brother, don't leave your sister out of your love life! " 

" Well number one is she had no gag reflex! I don't know what kind of practice she had but damn! I mean at one point she had me all the way inside her throat while her tongue was cupping my balls and she was humming and moaning loud like really loud! It was insane! " 

" Sounds like it. " 

" That wasn't even the craziest part. Flash walked in and caught us. But he didn't leave, he sat down and watched as I face fucked his sister! He came in his pants sis. On the way out his sister gave him a wet kiss on the cheek and called him a dickface! " 

" If that isn't some nice non violent revenge I don't know what is! "

" Yeah like I saw your and MJ's texts and I turn to see her fully naked! " 

" I know. " 

" How? " 

" I was with MJ when she was texting you. We figured that is what probably happened. And I have to say baby brother with the last message you sent. We have got to work on your education. " 

" Oh. " 

" Yeah. Don't worry about Vision here, he doesn't mind. Do you Vision? " 

" Affirmative. I am unable to physically be with Wanda and in that she bolsters an educational activity that all young people are said to need to go through. " 

" Right. Thanks I think? So when is my 'lesson'? " 

Wanda laughs she pulls him in for a quick kiss, she backs just so there lips are touching. " Soon baby brother. Soon. " 


End file.
